


The Days of Danny Williams

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: CSI: NY, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Steve McGarrett, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Multi-verse, Platonic Cuddling, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, I decided to jam every show under the sun, into a high school AU. More correctly all of my loves, I don't think I've ever seen an Avengers, Hawaii Five-0, Stargate Atlantis and CSI:NY criss-cross of overs. The first chapter is Hawaii Five -0 focused so the rest of the shows characters can be worked in when Chapter 5/6 start rolling through.</p><p>Danny William's life changed forever when he was 13, forced to move across the world. A troubled young man, in a pineapple infested hell. How will he survive.</p><p>This story revolves around Danny, with snippets and snap shots of the people ine his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danny's world has fallen Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story archived for a year or more. The original first chunk is on FF. But I've left it for this place. I've finally found the direction I've been wanting to take this. Fresh with new characters coming...after chapter 5.

Nobody asked Danny if he wanted to move to Hawaii, He wasn't consulted and he was angry!

It'd been a normal day, he ate a healthy breakfast. It was a bowl of Lucky Charms, He barley made it to school, because he almost missed the bus. He left his homework at home, not that he did it in the first pace. He made an excuse about his dog eating it, they didn't have one. He got sent to the principal's office, he thought he was in trouble for cutting algebra, He was wrong. His principal said take a seat, He found out his parents were dead, a hit and run, cause by a drunk driver. The driver was dead he'd smashed into the side of a cement truck three miles after he killed the Williams. Danny was 13, his parents were dead and he was an orphan.

Danny was assigned a child services agent, they stuffed him in a black suit that wasn't his. His mom always said blue was his colour. The funeral was somber. He signed a baseball and buried it with his Dad, he buried the shell necklace he'd bought to give his mom for her birthday. He put it on her neck, it looked pretty, he knew it would. When the last shovel of dirt was put in place, Danny Williams walked away. That was one week ago.

He was put on a plane and sent to Hawaii, because nobody in his family wanted him. They said he was a no good, rotten teenager. A bad example for there kids and a lose canon. Nobody in the state wanted a troubled boy, but apparently somebody in Hawaii was demented enough to take him, probably for the foster care stipend. Danny didn't even remember their name.

When the plane landed, Danny took a deep breath and got off, he already hated Hawaii. Not only was it hot, there were pineapples everywhere he turned and somebody throw a lei over his neck before he even made to the baggage claim. In her cheap cheerful voice she piped out "Welcome to Hawaii", Danny wanted to rip it off his neck. Couldn't she see, he didn't want to be here.

He finally got his duffle bag, he didn't have much, just it and his backpack. He'd outgrown most of his clothes and left them behind. He made it out into the arrivals area, he scanned the crowd looking, not that it mattered because he had no idea who he was looking for.

" Hello, Daniel Williams?" a man with blue eyes and think black hair styled into some sort of faux hawkish thing. The man had a scottish lilt to his voice as he had called his name.

" Yeh" Danny said lamely.

" My name is Carson and you'll be staying with me."

" Oh"

" Let's say we get you out of here son"

" I'm not your son!" Danny said angrily, he walked past Carson ignoring the man's outstretched hand. Danny already hated him.

" OK then" Carson said as he caught up to Danny and showed him the way out of the airport and into the hot Hawaiian sun. They walked to the parking structure and Carson opened the trunk of his 67' fast back. Danny dumped his things in the trunk and walked away with a humph, and got into the passenger seat. He slammed the door behind him. Carson followed at a much quieter pace.

They drove through the Hawaiian country, Carson pointing things out along the way, like the Mormon temple and other things, not that Danny was paying any attention. The boy just continued to stare ahead.

Carson pulled the car into the driveway of a modest looking house. It had a small garden and a scottish flag hung on the porch. Carson popped the trunk and Danny got out.

" Here let me grab one of your bags" Carson said, Danny looked at him and told him, he had it. Carson knew he should back off. Carson sighed to himself and lead the way to the house. He unlocked the door and threw his keys into a small Thomas the tank engine bowl in the foyer. It'd been a gift from one of his patients, who found out the scottish doctor loved trains.

" Come on Danny, let me show to your room", Carson said as he lead the boy up the stairs to the second door on the left. Danny walked through the door, Carson had just opened revealing a white room, with one dark teal wall. There was a twin bed in the centre of the teal wall, with two bookshelves on either side of the bed instead of stands. One shelf had a task lamp clipped onto it and the other had an old fashioned alarm clock with the two weird bells on the top. There was a desk on the other side of the room and a bean bag chair in the corner.

" This was my office, if you don't like the teal, you can pick another colour and I'll repaint it." as he watched Danny put his bags on the bed. " There are dresser drawers built into the closet over there, the bathroom is right across the hall and my room is at the end of the hall if you need anything." Danny just nodded and Carson left him to unpack.

Carson started to boil the pasta noodles for the spaghetti sauce he'd made last night. He called Teyla the on-shift nurse at the hospital to remind Dr. Braxton the chief of surgery he'd not be in for the next week so he could settle Danny into school. Carson pulled out every thing he needed to make home made meat balls. When everything was finished, he went upstairs and knocked on Danny's door and told him to come down for dinner.

Danny dragged his feet into the kitchen and heaved himself into one of the kitchen bar stools while Carson dished out the food and placed a plate of spaghetti and a glass of grape juice in front of him. Before he took a beer from the fridge for himself and heaved himself to sit on the kitchen counter to eat his own spaghetti. Carson was half way through his own plate and his beer before noticing Danny was idly twirling his spaghetti and pushing it around.

" Not Hungry Son?" Carson said and Danny blew up at him and threw the plate of spaghetti at the fridge. It shattered, splaying out across the floor.

" Look, I'm not your son, I don't want be your son, ever not that it matters because I'm just a monthly paycheque anyways!" Danny said red faced before turning on his heels, running up the stairs and slamming the door behind him.

Carson sighed as he stood on the counter and jumped over to the other side of the kitchen to avoid all the broken shards. He grabbed his shoes and started to clean up the mess. Carson didn't blame Danny for throwing a fit or even the plate, how could he? The poor boy must be hurting with his heart in a million pieces. He lost his parents, found out nobody in his family wanted nor cared about him and then he'd been moved half-way across the planet. Carson probably would of thrown the plate at himself, had he been in Danny's shoes. Mess taken care of Carson sat on the sofa, leaned his head back and just tried to think. He wanted to make sure, Danny knew he was wanted, that he wasn't q paycheque, that at the end of the day, Carson gave a damn about him.

It was midnight when Carson broke out of his thoughts, he wasn't sure where the time went. He locked up the house and headed upstairs.

Danny heard him coming up the stairs, The foot steps stopped at the door, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Danny didn't want to talk to Carson, he didn't want to be forced into yet another apology, by another person that thought they ruled his life now. Danny heard the door open and felt Carson sit on the bed, and for moment nothing happened.

Danny heard the man take a deep breath, before he felt Carson's deft fingers brushing the hair that'd fallen in front of his eyes. Danny's mother used to do it when she'd tuck him in when he was little. Danny felt just a little comforted by Carson's action. He didn't want to be, but he was, it was the first time in a week any one touched him to do more then shove him down a corridor or through a door. Even at the funeral, nobody gave him a hug or told him it'd be alright. As of right now, Danny didn't have any family or a friend in the world any more.

Danny felt Carson shift, like he'd move to sit with his elbows on his knees. Then Danny was hearing him talk.

" Look Son, I don't know what to do here. I'm scottish we say son when we're talking to a young lad or even a man that's younger than us, it's what we do" Danny heard Carson make this hysterical chuckle, apparently Carson was talking to him.

" I don't know why I'm telling you this, because clearly you're kind of out for the count, but I'll say it anyways. I'm not trying to replace your Dad or your Mom, Gosh no son. Nobody can ever replace them, they'll always be Grace and Bryan Williams the mother and father of Danny Williams, always and you'll always be their son kid." Danny could feel Carson move again as though he'd run his hand through his own hair.

" I've never been a parent before, The closet I've ever been to parenting were the wee baby turtles I had in college. So I'm going to suck at this for a while, but I want you to know you're wanted, I want you here. I don't care if you've had a bad rep and your grades are terrible, we can work on that" Danny could feel the silent tears escaping his eyes, as he continued to listen to the man, talk to him, even though he thought he was asleep.

" I'm not mad because you threw a dish, it's ok to be upset and angry. I should tell you in the morning to tell me you're angry next time. I'll give you the boxing gloves and you can beat the shit out of the bag in the basement or we could spar. I get that you're hurt, I know that you're hurting, You're a 13 year old boy, who lost the two most important people in his life you're not alright. But damn it kid, you'll be alright, maybe not tonight or tomorrow or the day after, but I want you to know I'll be there for you and we'll get through this together."

Something inside Danny broke, before he really knew what he was doing, he threw himself at Carson. Carson's arms came around the lad's shoulders, cradling him into his chest as boy buried his face in his neck and his entire body shook with every heart broken sob. Had nobody hugged this child and asked him how he felt? Carson wondered, while he ran a soothing hand the blonde hair and whispered a litany of nonsense into Danny's ear and pressed soft kisses into his hair.

It took almost an hour before Danny hiccuped and whipped the tears from his eyes, his nose had started to run at some point and he probably snotted all over Carson's neck and maybe Carson wasn't so bad. Danny pulled away red faced and embarrassed he was a man now and men didn't cry.

" It's alright Danny, we all need a good cry sometime." Carson said as though he'd read Danny's mind. At some point Carson must of moved them around so Carson was sitting on the bed with his back against the head board and Danny sat in his lap, which Danny scrambled off of the second he noticed opting to sit beside Carson with his back against the headboard to. Carson was looking at the picture of his parents, he'd had clutched in his hand before Carson had come upstairs.

" Here Danny, I want you to have this" Carson said and he pulled a photo of a man from his pocket. He looked so much like Carson, except his hair was blonde

" What's this?" Danny asked just a little confused.

" It's a picture of my Da, he was killed by a lorry driver when I was 11" Carson said as a sad look crept across his face.

" Who's Lorry?" Danny asked and Carson smirked and ruffled his hair

" In Scotland we call transport trucks a lorry, the driver was drunk"

" Oh" Danny didn't bother to say sorry, he knew it just didn't work. " I don't understand?" Danny said confused as he held up the picture of Carson's dad Keith.

" Danny, I want you to have it. So you'll always remember that I get it. When you think nobody else understands, you can always come to me."

" Thank you" he said, and Danny found that he meant it, he was surprised but he really meant it.

" You've got his chubby cheeks." Danny said and pinched Carson's cheek like an old lady would a child. Carson muttered " Beckett's gift and curse" before he smirked and pulled Danny's ears and said he got those from his mother. They continued to talk, Carson about his Da and Danny about his parents through the night.

Danny woke up when the sun came in through the blinds, he noticed three things. His parents picture and the one of Carson's Da had been tacked on to the cork board Danny missed by the bed. He was under the covers and he slept for the first time in a week. Danny smiled, his first honest smile since his parents' deaths when Carson Beckett threw open his door, looking like he'd just rolled out of bed himself and walked right into the room. Danny chuckled as Carson rooted through the drawers in the closet threw a pair of boxers, a white t-shirt and a pair of khakis at him and grunted something that sounded like Shower, Breakfast and Pancakes. Before walking out the door apparently Carson didn't do mornings or required caffeine like Danny required oxygen. Danny headed toward the shower, thinking that maybe this wasn't so bad, and maybe Carson was right, He would be alright.

Thanks for reading, This will continue and another Chapter will follow.


	2. Breakfast, Hospitals and a Boy named Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Danny met Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own um, I just play with um.
> 
> I'm breaking from Canon, even this stories canon. Steve's parents are divorced and Steve lives with his Dad on the island. John is a good Dad. 
> 
> I'm making Clint a grown up, for character development and such trivial story things.

Danny, wandered into the bathroom across the hall and noted that Carson must not have a master bathroom, if the small metal bin labelled Carson on the counter was anything to go by. Danny noted a second metal bin with his name on it, which had a toothbrush, deodorant stick and a small mason jar full of jelly beans. " Must be incase I get hungry on the toilet or something" Danny pondered to himself, as he deposited his clothes on the closed toilet lid and got into the shower.

After his shower, he combed his hair and made a mental note about needing a hair cut. He was starting to look like Justin Bieber and that just wouldn't do. Danny trotted down the stairs only to have Carson to yell the word duck with enough force Danny hit the ground before he even knew what he was doing. Not even a millisecond later, a newspaper whistled past where his face had just been before crashing into the wall.

" What was that?" Danny yelled back.

" That, was our paperboy Steve, bless his heart the boy has an arm but he's got no control. Happens every morning at 7:00 AM. I gave up on him just putting it on the door mat, you get used to it." Carson said like a news paper rocket didn't just come ripping through his window like a cold war missile.

" You're paper boy is a neanderthal animal!" Danny hissed as he took a seat at the kitchen bar.

" And they told me you struggled with English" Carson chuckled at him.

Danny just rolled his eyes and noted that Carson was frying up bacon in one skillet and making pancakes and wearing a ridiculous apron that said kiss the cook. He didn't really know what to talk about, so he said the first thing that came out of his mouth. " I like your Car".

" I'm quite fond of it myself Danny, maybe in a few years I just might let you drive it but for now your just going to have settle for your bike in the garage." Carson said as he expertly threw a pancake from the skillet to the plate in front of Danny and another one followed.

" But, I didn't bring my bicycle"

" I know me mum sent one for you. She wants you to feel like you've got a place here and she can't wait to meet you and fatten you up on shepherd's pie"

Carson and Danny continued to eat breakfast and make idle small talk about Scotland and New Jersey. Carson laid down some ground rules that Danny had to follow. He had to make his bed in the morning, keep his room clean and vacuum it weekly. He was responsible for taking out the trash and one night per-week he was responsible for dinner. He also expected Danny to try everything he made at least once before deciding he didn't like it. Danny found he could live with those terms.

" Hey Danny, we're going to have to make a stop at the hospital. One of the doctor's needs a quick consult on a surgery. Then we'll go to the mall and get you some stuff for school, then stop in at the grocery and get you some easy stuff to make and any snacks you like."

" I like pizza"

" Good we'll make that tonight, I'll show you how to make pita pizza so you've got a quite easy meal you can make on your own. Anything else you think you'd like to learn how to make, come ask me and I'll teach you or we'll both learn to make it together."

Together they drove out to the hospital, this time Danny was a little more animated and interested in what Carson had to say, even if Hawaii wasn't his idea of paradise. He pointed out a shaved ice truck, then a giant outdoor swim complex with diving boards like the one's at the Olympics, where the Island's top divers trained. Danny thought anybody willing to throw themselves off that 10 meter platform was insane, certifiably so.

In the hospital, Danny wandered around the 6th floor looking for the cafeteria. Carson sent him off with instructions to tell Ms. Lucile that Dr. Beckett said if he asked nicely, and said she looked very pretty today, she'd give him one of the fresh baked cookies. He finally found the cafeteria and asked the bored looking cashier if he could speak to Ms. Lucile. A older lady, at least older than his grandma with her grey hair pulled into a neat bun came out from the bowels of the kitchen.

" Can I help you with anything, Darling?" She asked with a gentle smile on her face, that had Danny smiling right back.

" Yes Please, Dr. Beckett said If I asked nicely, you'd give me a cookie. You look very pretty Ms. Lucile can I please have a cookie?" Danny asked and turned on his best happy puppy dog eyes on the elderly lady.

She chuckled and pulled out three cookies and put them in a small paper bag.

" You must be a very special boy, if Dr. Beckett is telling you his hospital secrets already." She said as she handed him the bag of cookies.

" Now you see to it Dr. Beckett gets one of those cookies young man." she levelled Danny with a look.

" I will ma'am I promise." he said as he turned and left the cafeteria

Danny walked back to Carson's office happily munching on a chocolate chocolate chip cookie. He was surprised to find the office empty. He decided to ask the nurse at the counter if she'd seen his wayward Carson.

" Hello Nurse Emmagan, Do you know were Dr. Beckett wondered off to?"

" Hello Sweetie, you must be Daniel. Carson's told me a bit about you."

" Oh Hi, uh you can call me Danny"

" Alright honey, he's down stairs in the emergency room. It's in the L-wing, oh here you go hold on a second"

" CHIN!"

" What's Up?"

" This is Danny, he's Carson's new wing man, can you show him to the ER?"

" No problem, Hey Danny, my name is Chin Ho Kelly. You can call me Chin, you can call me Kelly, but You can't call me Ho!" That got Danny to laugh.

" Hi Chin"

" See you later Teyla, Dinner maybe?"

" I'm free at 7."

" Sounds good" Danny was pretty sure Chin just asked the Teyla lady on a date. Because the older man's ears were going just a little pink.

Danny and chin made there way down to the ER, and chin pointed to a curtained off area and told Danny that Carson was right behind it. Danny walked over and stood where Chin said he should and waved good by to the man. He could hear Carson giving orders to some one to get him something for the pain. Then he heard Carson say, " This'll hurt son" and Danny assumed it did because he could make the sound of whimpering. He almost jumped out of his skin when he came nose to nose we Carson.

" Whoa Danny, what are you doing here?"

" Uh Chin showed me where you were and said to stand right here and move if anyone asked me to."

" Thank you for listening, just stay there and I'll be right back. I have to fetch something. My orderly ditched my for GSW."

" Oh"

Curiosity got the better of Danny and he peaked around the curtain where it didn't quite touch the wall. He wasn't sure what he expected to see, but he didn't expect to see a boy about his own age with his arm splinted to his chest. Probably to keep it still while Carson got what he needed for a cast. Before Danny could pull back and mind his own business again, the boy looked up with bloodshot hazel eyes and saw him.

" Hi" the boy said sniffing a few times. He had close cropped dark brown, so dark it was almost brown. There was just enough hair on top that his hair had just a hint of a natural waviness. It looked like his limbs were just a little to long for his growing body.

" Hi" Danny said has he leaned against the wall and poked his head farther in.

" What hha-happened to you?" the boy gritted out to Danny through the pain he was obviously still in. Danny thought the kid was kind of stubborn.

" Nothing, I'm just waiting."

" Oh, I..I broke my arm"

" I can see that, what happened"

" I tripped on the stairs at school, I la..landed on my arm and it went Sn-snap".

Danny quickly pulled back, when he felt Carson come up behind him. He was so, so busted.

" Da-Danny?"

" Where did you go?"

Carson rolled his eyes, he knew curiosity got the better of Danny, he just rolled his eyes and told Danny to beat it for awhile. Carson walked through the curtain and and pulled a stool up beside Steve's bed, before loading two syringes with novocain. It was a pretty bad break, not bad enough for surgery but bad enough it'd hurt something fierce for the next few days and manipulating it into a cast would be a lot worse.

" Dr. Beckett, did..did you send Danny away?"

" Yeah son, but you'll see him again later. He lives with me now. Maybe you can show him around school when he starts."

" Oh, does he look like his mom? Because he doesn't really look like you at all Dr. Beckett."

" I'm fostering him, Steven."

" hmm k, Can Danny come to a barbecue with me and Kono on saturday?"

" Kono and I, and sure."

Steve's speech was no longer halted by the pain, so Carson decided it was a good time as any as any to cast it. Carson applied the plaster and than applied the navy blue tape Steve had picked out.

" Why navy blue? all the kids want to the lime greens, oranges and the bright colours."

" I wanna join the Navy and then become a Navy Seal. Seals are so cool!"

" Well alright than, I guess your cast isn't finished yet!" Carson held the laugher in over Steve's impatient face. Carson pulled out a yellow marker and drew U.S NAVY down the side of the cast in block letters. As he was finishing officer John McGarret came through the curtain. Carson patted Steve on the shoulder as the boy marvelled at his U.S Navy cast with a shy smile on his face before giving John a script for painkillers, instructions before bidding the McGarrett's goodbye.

Carson headed back to his office and found Danny sitting at his desk, he'd set up the angry birds toy game a patient had given him to play with.

" Danny packed it up, You can bring the game home. We've got to head out to the mall now."

" Your not mad?" Danny asked with a questioning look on his face.

" Aye, I'm not mad son. Just next time you're curious ask first."

" Oh alright"

Carson locked his office and the two guys, headed out to finish the next part of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks So much for reading.


	3. I've Never Done This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets Kono, Has another revelation about Carson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These few chapters are going slower, mostly to build the meat of How Danny ends up in Hawaii how he settles in. Other characters from diffrent shows are going to start appearing in the 5th chapter.

As Carson drove along to the mall, with Danny seemingly involved with whatever trinket he'd unearthed from Carson's glovebox. Carson noticed earlier that Danny hadn't flipped out when he'd called him son earlier. He took that as a good sign and also made a note to clean out his glove box, if Danny found a racoon in there, he wouldn't be surprised.

Carson noted that Danny would need more than a few binders for school, the boy definitely needed some more clothes. He'd only came with a pair of jeans and a pair of khakis, few pairs of boxers and couple t-shirts and a hoodie, and a family photo album, which Carson planned to go through later with Danny and some enlarged to hang up in the house. After all, it was Carson's house but he hoped Danny could eventually call it home on his own time.

Danny had been playing mario on some kind of old gameboy he found in the glove box. Danny was convinced Carson was some kind of car hoarder. He'd already found two screw drivers, a box of dominos, 12 packs of gum, three sets of chopsticks, 4 zippo lighters, a tube of something called astroglide and a switch comb, who the heck owned a switch comb? Danny still wasn't all too sure what to think about the scottish doctor. He gathered, he was an accomplished surgeon and specialized in orthopaedic surgery, whatever that meant. It seemed that Carson was well liked by his patients and at the hospital in general because quite a few kids would run up and randomly hug him before running away again. Carson also didn't seem to get angry; He did know that Carson generally wanted him around and that was more than he could say for his own family back home.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Carson calling his name until the man pinched his shoulder.

" Uh what, yeah?" Danny said stupidly.

" Come on kid, we're here"

" Oh"

" Where do you want to start first, school supplies or clothes?"

" Uhm, you don't have to get me any clothes. You've already done a lot." Danny said, he didn't want to burden Carson.

" Danny, you're a growing boy, I know you need some new clothes and probably a new pair of sneakers." Carson levelled Danny with a look, that Danny was starting to recognize as his don't argue with me, you'll lose face.

" Now school supplies or clothes?"

" The school supplies" Danny figured they'd be the fastest to get out of the way. To be honest, Danny hated shopping.

They'd been wandering around Staples Business Depot for a few minutes, growing up Danny didn't really have anything to do with back to school shopping. He was more than happy to leave that ball in his mother's court. Even though he was 13, he really didn't have a clue where to start, other than needing a notebook and some pens.

" Carson?"

" Yeah, whats up?"

" I've, I've never really done this before." Danny said with a bit of a heartbreaking lilt to his voice, that had Carson stopping to look at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

" My mom always did it"

" Aye, It's going to be alright. I'm here to help, always Danny" with that Danny gave him a watery but honest smile all the same and nodded his head.

Danny followed Carson all the way to the other end of the store. Which was actually really huge, Danny kind of always assumed everything in Hawaii was in some kind to tiiki hut or something. This place looked like every other staples he'd ever been to, minus the giant palm tree growing in the middle of the store and out through the roof.

They finally stopped at an aisle with binders, notebooks and lined paper.

" Danny grab some lined paper over there, I used lined paper as well, so get a lot." Carson said, so Danny grabbed ten packs of 200 sheets. He figured that'd be enough and walked to Carson who was all the way up by the binders and dropped the paper into the cart.

" You're going to need five binders, so pick'em" Carson saw Danny's eyes on the coloured notetote binders with the velcro flaps. Even though Danny picked five plain black binders off the 99 cent shelf. With an exasperated sigh, Carson picked up five of the binders Danny really wanted. He grabbed a red one, a green one, a blue one, an orange one, and a black one and dumped them into the cart. Before putting the ones Danny just put in back on the shelf.

" Danny, if you'd like something anytime while we're shopping and you're not sure if I'll say yes or no. Just ask me, alright?"

" OK Carson." with that Carson ruffled Danny's hair and laughed when Danny swatted his hands away. Getting the rest of the school supplies went quite a bit smoother. Carson threw a few things into the cart that Danny didn't think he'd need but Carson gave him his, Don't argue with me face. So Danny left it alone.

They ended up in the computer section and Carson stopped the cart to talk to Danny.

" Daniel, you'll need a computer for school, for research reports and typing them up. I'll be getting you a laptop." Danny was kind of in shock, he'd always had to do his work on the desktop in the kitchen, whenever he actually did his homework.

" But, there are going to be some rules. OK?"

" Ok Carson." Danny said rather excitedly.

" Rule number 1, No Porn and I'll be checking your browser history every night. If I find out you've disobeyed that rule. I'll be taking away your laptop and internet privileges for two weeks."

" Rule number 2, On a school night, you're to be in bed by 9:00, which means I want your laptop at 7:30 and on the weekends, you can stay up until 10:30 but I'd like your computer by 9:00"

" Do you understand and agree to these rules Danny?"

" Yes, Yes, Yes" Danny said like a typical teenage kids. Carson rolled his eyes, sure he'd be reminding the boy about them later.

They spent the next 30 minutes looking at various laptops. Carson was hoping he'd be like any other kid his age and just want a macbook. Instead Danny wanted a PC. Danny finally found a refurbished Dell XPS. It was an older model and they'd passed several of the new ones. Carson asked just to make sure that was the one he wanted.

" Yes please Carson, I really would like to have this one. It's just like the Dell Laptops they used in the first couple seasons of CSI New York. This one's processors and hard drives have been updated to handle the newest software. Please, Please?"

" Well alright, it's your laptop kid" Carson wasn't going to complain. The computer Danny had his heart set on was almost $700 cheaper than what he was expecting to spend. Carson had to admit the computer looked really cool when it was turned on because it's case also lit up.

After they cashed out, they put their purchases in the car which was already parked close to staples before heading into the mall. They stopped for lunch at the food court and Danny had a burger and a strawberry milkshake, while Carson ate pulled pork sandwich and had a carton of milk. Then they went to Walmart.

Danny was just a little shorter than the other kids his age, he still shopped out of the boys' section which ran up to size 18. He grabbed a couple packages of boxers one with Angry Birds and the other with the Justice League super heros. He maybe 13 but he still liked his super hero and cartoon underwear. Carson threw package of plain white t-shirts and a few packages of socks and pair of Batman and Superman pyjamas. The pyjamas looked more like normal logo T-shirt with a pair of sleep pants, which Danny thought was awesome because they didn't look like cutesy little boy pyjamas.

Danny picked out two pairs of Chinos one grey and the other Khaki, another pair of jeans. Carson asked if he wanted cargos, but Danny said no. He really didn't like cargo pants. Carson threw a few pairs of walking shorts in grey, navy blue and khaki into the cart and then they grabbed a few graphicT-shirts and some button up shirts as well. Then headed to cash out. Danny picked Walmart because he didn't really care for Hollister, American Eagle, J Crew of Abercrombie, he just liked Walmart. They also picked up a pair of black converse chuck taylor's from the skate shop. Danny laughed when Carson liked the chuck's so much he bought himself a pair of bright blue ones.

" Hey Danny, I have to make one more stop at the surf shop." Danny nodded and said

" Yeah cool, I've never been to a surf shop before. we have skate shop back in Jersey I used to go to. I was just starting to get into long boarding, before well this. all happened. Carson gave him a sympathetic nod.

" Aye me mom send me long board two years ago, to fit in when I'd first moved here. I think she wanted me to bust my ass on it. It's in the basement. Help me clean up the basement and it's totally yours."

" OK" Danny said before a look of abject horror crossed his face.

" Your basement isn't like your glovebox is it?"

" No, I just want to clean it up and put the tv from upstairs down there and then finally get around to mountain the big screen in the family room upstairs."

" Awesome."

When they walked into the surf shop, they were greeted with a cheerful and just a little loud.

" Dr. Beckett" from a teenage girl with elegant but strong jawline, honey brown eyes and dark sun kissed skin.

" Aye, lass how many times have I told you it's Carson."

" About a million and one by now." She said smartly.

" Yet, you never listen" Carson said with exasperation as Danny stood by amused by the interaction.

" Nope, your guard shorts are in" She said as she handed Carson the shorts before looking at Danny.

" What's up Haole?"

" Pardon?" Danny said with his eye brow cocked into his hairline.

" It's just something islanders call mainlanders, or white people here Danny."

" Oh, OK than. Not much shopping."

" Dr. Beckett, I know your mom raised you better than that, shame on you for not introducing me to your friend." The girl said mock upset in here voice as she punched Carson in the arm.

" Shame on me, Kono…this is Danny and he's the newest resident of Beckett Manor. Danny this is Kono Kalakaua crazy amazing surfer, sass queen and general pain in my butt., she's a heart breaker…She's stood me up on our last date." Kono nearly choked on her water over the expression of shock on Danny's face at Carson's words.

" He's my orthopaedic surgeon, I skipped a follow up appointment to go paddling and forgot to call him.", " Rain check pookie?" She said batting her eyes at Carson. Danny laughed, he liked Kono.

" You're supposed to rain check before the date Kono" Danny said and received a fist bump for Carson.

" Who's side are you on?" Kono laughed.

" Right now, Carson's he knows where I live"

" You're alright Danny" Kono said

" Oh Dr. Beckett, I guess these are for Danny. Chin bought them about an hour ago and asked me to hold them. Said to give them to you when you picked your kit up."

" Thank You" Kono hand a couple pairs of board shorts to Danny, a pair of Green ones with the DC logo and a pair of plain red ones that matched the Carson's without the lifeguard symbols.

" I met Chin, he asked the pretty nurse lady Teyla on a date. I think it was because his ears turned pink." Danny told Kono.

" He's my older cousin, and thank you Danny." Kono said with a smirk.

" Uh K" Danny said just a bit confused.

" Pay up Dr. Beckett, I called it" Carson pulled out a pack of skittles and a pack of cherry blaster gummies from his pocket and handed them to Kono.

" Since you, dropped them information Danny. You get half the gains do you want the skittles or the gummies."

" I like them about the same, so you pick what you want."

" Alright, you get the gummies" and tossed them in the bag with Danny and Carson's stuff.

" Bye Danny, come visit again."

" I will"

" See yeah Dr. Beckett."

" It's Carson ya little turkey" Carson said while Kono stuck her tongue at him.

Finally with all there shopping done, They got back in the car and headed home. Along the way Carson pointed out more things. Like a path Danny could take his bike on that would get him to the beach and another that would take him into town. They pulled into the driveway, and went inside. Danny went upstairs to put his new clothes away and his supplies into his desk while Carson set up his laptop with Microsoft office and some other programs.

When Danny got into his room, he put all his new pants into one drawer, his new t-shirts into another drawer, his socks and underwear in another one. His older clothes that he brought with him into the next and his pyjamas into the last drawer. Then put paper into all of his binders and put them into his bottom desk drawer, and his pens, pencils, pencil crayons and markers went into a pencil case in the top drawer. He pulled his sketching pencils from his bag and put them in there as well with his sketch book. Danny liked to draw, he wasn't exactly good at it yet, but he was getting better.

Danny found a book and mused that Carson had left his office desk in here, because Danny noticed the office nook that was build into the the nook between Carson's kitchen and family room downstairs. It was an old well read copy of twenty thousand leagues under the sea. Danny decided to read it so he took over to his bed and sat against the headboard.

When he opened the book, he found an inscription to Carson from his Da. Carson's Da had some horrible writing because he could only make the word Carson out because of the C and S and D because of the D. The rest was lost on him. Danny was convinced Carson only figured out what the inscription said after he became a doctor and fluent in reading horrible writing. Danny also found a picture of Carson and his Da in the book as well. Carson looked to be about 10 of 11, Danny guessed it wasn't much before Carson's Da died. Danny tacked the photo up on the cork board under the one of his parents. When he looked at his mom and dad, Danny thought they'd like Carson.

Danny lost track of time, he'd been enjoying the book so much, he didn't notice he was hungry until Carson was calling him down for dinner. Something else had been niggling the back of Danny's mind. He wasn't sure why but it was. Danny came downstairs and found out that Carson ended up ordering pizza. One with Sausage and Onion and another with plain cheese. They made idle small talk about well, nothing until dinner was over.

Through all of dinner Danny had been stealing himself for what he wanted to ask Carson. He took a deep break and finally did it.

" Carson, how come you didn't get angry at that pony tailed Kavanuagh guy shoved you into the wall at the hospital? and how come he called you cocksucker and said you didn't deserve a medical license?" Danny rushed out quickly, hands gesticulating wildly.

Carson huffed and looked down at his feet for a few moments before looking back up at Danny. Danny wasn't sure what to think, but he was pretty sure he saw hurt hidden in the deep blue pools of Carson's eyes. He hoped he didn't cause it.

" I didn't get at Dr. Kavanaugh because he wasn't worth it, guys like him will never change. He doesn't think I deserve my licenses, because I'm not like him. He also called me a cocksucker because I'm gay."

" Oh" Danny really wasn't to sure what he was supposed to say.

" I'm glad your not like Kavanuagh, he seems like a jerk."

" Thanks" Carson said then looked Danny in the eyes.

" Are you ok with this, with me being Gay, I can arrange to have you transferred to another foster family if it makes you uncomfortable."

" I don't want to go to another family Carson, I want to stay with you. I don't think you being gay bothers me. I've never met a gay person before." Danny said while giving Carson a hug that he looked like he needed. Even though he's only known a Carson for two days, Danny didn't like that hurt Carson.

" Let's watch X-men" Danny said out of the blue.

Half way into the movie Danny blurted out.

" Does that mean you have a boyfriend?"

" I'm single Danny"

" Oh, Well when you do. He's going to be very lucky to have you."

" Thanks Danny, but it's 10:30 and you need to go to bed." Carson said has he ruffled Danny's hair again and go up from the couch.

They raced each other up the stairs both of them almost falling back down more than once. Danny going into the bathroom to brush his teeth, while Carson set the alarm code on the house. When Danny was finished with the bathroom. Carson went in and shaved, so he'd have a nice 5 o'clock shadow in the morning and then took a shower. Finished with his shower, Carson checked on Danny. Danny was already a sleep leg and arm hanging off the bed and his blanket twisted around his leg. Carson chuckled as he pulled Danny back onto the bed and fixed his blanket. He smiled as he noticed his old copy of twenty thousand leagues under the sea on the shelf and the picture of him and Da. Danny tacked up on the cork board.

" Good night Danny" Carson said to the quiet room, as he shut off the light and headed to his own room for the night. Carson went to bed knowing that Danny was going to be alright, and that trouble maker rotten child from New Jersey he heard about was really just a boy nobody was taking the time to listen to and understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading.


	4. Getting Ready to Head Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says...sorta

There was this incessant ringing in Carson's head, he rolled over and it just kept coming. It took him a few seconds to realize it was a phone. He checked his cell phone, it was silent, it couldn't be the hospital. Carson reached over blindly fumbling around until his hand found the phone.

" hmm mh" Carson half mumbled, half grunted into the phone, only to have his ear assault by a wide awake 14 year old boy.

" Good Morning Dr. Beckett!" The voice rang out over the phone. Carson looked toward the window, eyes blurred with sleep. The sun hadn't even thought of waking up yet.

" Steven it is….it's 4:50am, the sun isn't even up yet. This better be good"

" uhh" Carson could hear the boy pause.

" Steven?"

" I just wanted to know if Danny wanted to come to the BBQ tonight?" Carson covered the receiver with his palm and started swearing in gaelic.

" Steven, go back to bed….sleep, like a normal teenage boy"

" Ok, good bye Dr. Beckett." Carson rolled his eyes, that boy was a piece of work. Carson promptly burred back into the pillows and fell asleep.

Truth be told, Carson was not a morning person. He came stumbling down the stairs and was immensely thankful when Danny shoved a mug of rather horrible coffee into his hands. Carson noted to give Danny an A for effort and set out not to grimace at the bitter taste. He was sure the boy would learn when coffee became important to him, they all did.

" Morning Carson" Danny asked while he spooned some instant oatmeal into two bowls. He'd woken up around nine and couldn't go back to sleep. Usually he'd sleep until 3 in the afternoon but then he'd been going to bed at 3 in the morning, despite his parents sending him to bed at 11.

" Hey kid, sleep alright?"

" mmmm yeah pretty good, You?"

" Not really, the hospital called six different times for phone consults, then my paper boy bless his heart called before the ass crack of dawn, wanting to know if you'd like to go to a barbecue with him and Kono later." Carson said between mouths of Danny's half homemade oatmeal. Danny seemed to add some Bananas and Blueberries and some other something to it.

" Can I?" Danny asked.

" Yeah, actually that'll work out just fine. I have to go to the hospital four, they need me in for an emergency surgery scheduled for four in the afternoon."

" Awesome, Thanks Carson."

After breakfast Carson and Danny set about their days. Danny played on his laptop, he'd wanted to get the new Cody Simpson CD and Carson had given him the password to his itunes account. He said that Danny could buy $15 worth of stuff from the itunes store for his allowance this week if he wanted that instead of the cash. Danny made his bed, and vacuumed his room and made a note about asking Carson if he'd help him paint it. Danny really was not a fan of teal and the white was just bit sterile. For an hour or so Danny sketched some pictures. He found it cathartic in a few things were. He'd gotten Kono's email from Chin and decided to send her an email.

-To: RoxySurfChick

Hey Kono, it's Danny. I got your email from Chin, well Carson got it for me. Carson said I could go the BBQ with you and Steve. I'm kind of nervous about starting school on Monday, I wasn't exactly all that great of a student at my old one. Is there anything I need to know so I don't shoved into a locker?"

Danny hit the send button and read some more the book he'd started the other night while waiting for the reply he got ten minutes later.

Kono opened her email and smiled at the address, it could only be Danny the boy she saw at the shop with Carson the other day.

\- To: NewJerseyGrappler

Howzit Brah, thats cool. Glad you got my email from Chin. How you settling in? Kukui High is…..well it's school Danny, so it sucks but it's also good. Just try to avoid the football team. They are all dicks. After Chin graduated Kukui forever ago, the football guys have all been losers.

Principal Maybourne is an ass and doesn't like anybody…so just ignore him. The secretary Mr. Landry is a hard ass but he's also very fair and will be your biggest alley when you stay honest with him. Don't buy cafeteria lunch, Steve made that mistake his freshman year and got food poisoning so bad he'd spent the night in cuddled up to timmy the toilet. Just always bring your lunch.

If you want a bird course, I'd recommend art with Mr. Lorne or home ec with Mrs. Tydwell. Although you actually enjoy art in order to really get a decent grade in Lorne's class.

You'll meet a few freshman and sophomores at the BBQ brah so you'll know some people.

Kono hit send and took off to the beach to get in a few hours at the beach before the barbecue. She heard there was going to be a decent swell from some of the locals and there was no way she'd be missing it. He pro career may have gone out the window with her accident, but she could still kick ass and take names on the waves.

Danny and Carson worked on cleaning the basement for a few hours and true to Carson's word it wasn't like his glovebox. They'd been rearranging furniture and brought the upstairs tv, downstairs. It really did complete the lounge area which had two arm chairs and a sofa. Danny thought the basement was pretty cool, Carson had foosball, air hockey and pool tables set up in the corner and sports memorabilia mounted on walls. There was also a well stocked bar and Danny smiled when carson pointed out the "KID" fridge which had sodas and cheese strings in it. In a side room there was a home gym, boxing bag and a wrestling mat. They even found the longboard that Carson said he could have it was a sector 9 and Danny thought it was awesome.

" Hey Danno, Thanks for helping me"

" Thanks for the longboard. It's so cool down here!" Danny cooed still in awe

" Haha yeah it's my one real investment. Sometimes my buddies will come over or some work colleagues and we'll chill here. Kono practically lived here for month trying to beat me at foosball. It's impossible by the way. She lost several bags of candy that month." Danny laughed, he really didn't get Kono and Carson's relationship but he knew he thought it was awesome.

" I'll be smart enough to bet my candy on air hockey Dr. Beckett."

" Let's play some video games until Steve and Kono get here. They're going to grab you they're taking their bikes so you'll probably want to change into some shorts."

" OK lets play I'll change later." Danny said. Danny noticed the New Jersey Devils coasters and smiled. Carson must of got those for him, because Carson didn't really like hockey.


	5. When World's collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a new friend, maybe somebody else who really understands. He also enjoys the BBQ
> 
> Mac Taylor and Don Flack are really introduced in this chapter. This sets the ground work for another story. I'm making this into a multi-verse series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading.

Danny and Carson had been playing video games for a solid hour. Carson kicked his ass at Mario Tennis, but Danny kicked Carson's in Mario Kart. Carson also had a Playstation 3 and a Nintendo Wii. Danny thought playing the old N64 was pretty cool, the controllers were definitely better. Carson also jumped out of his skin when 5 feet 7 inches of dangly limbed teenage boy came stumbling through the basement, with a boisterous laughing Kono in his wake. Carson hoped the boy would grow into his limbs sooner rather than later. Some times, it was like watching a baby giraffe being born.

" Dr. Beckett!" two voices chorused at the same time.

" Kids, Danny has a 10:00 PM curfew, I'll be at the hospital tonight. Danny, here is my personal cell. I'll call this at 9 o'clock to let you know if I won't be home by then, if the hospital is going to keep me late, The Messer's boy will come over and keep an eye on you."

" What's his name Taylor, Marshall…Kono a little help?" Kono rolled her eyes.

" His name is Mac Taylor- Messer"

" That's the one."

" Now Steven, Keep your cast dry or the next one will be hot pink with I heart Justin Bieber on it."

" Yuck" was all Steve said, clearly paying more attention to the new kid.

" Hey Danny"

" Hi"

They had migrated upstairs into the garage, where Danny was checking out his new bike. It was a simple DK bmx bike. The frame was red, with matte black handles bars. Danny loved it. Back home in Jersey he had an old rickety bike. The product of a dumpster dive. Carson came over a plopped a red skateboard helmet on his head. Which Danny took off to adjust and noted the painstakingly applied New Jersey Devils decal applied to it's contours.

" Thanks Carson" It was simple and Carson took it for what it was. This was also the first time Danny saw Carson's other car a Dodge Charger Sedan. It was cobalt blue with White Racing stripes. He thought it was pretty sweet and just a little to scottish.

" Alright kids, lock up the garage. Danny the code to get in the garage is your birthday. Use it if I'm not home and you and Mac need to get in."

" Alright, have fun playing House" Danny said, and rubbed the back of his head after Carson bopped him a good one for being a " cheeky bugger". The kids waved as Carson revved up his fastback and peeled down the road.

" Come Danny" Steve yelled. He was sitting a top his bike. It was a black Iron Horse. It was rugged and Danny thought the bike suited the other boy. Kono's bike was a blue bike with chrome accents, it was more vintage in appearance and frame work. Danny could tell she used it to cruise and probably haul her surfboard to the beach.

" Alright" Danny said as he keyed in the code to lock the garage, still a little surprised Carson had changed it to his birthday. Danny and his new friends set off down the road for the barbecue. Kono was 17 a few years older than Danny. But she didn't treat him and Steve as though they were a couple of babies, Danny liked it.

" Short Cut!!" Steve yelled, swinging his bike into the forrest. Kono yipping and hollering right behind him. Danny narrowly avoided getting his with a branch.  
" Slow down you neanderthal animal!" Danny yelled.  
" Speed Up grandma" Steve retorted.

When they got out onto the beach's boardwalk, they levelled out so they were all side by side again.  
" Next time you plan to go on some madman's trail, consult me! So at least I know when to do duck!"  
" Oh hey duck" Steve said.  
" What?"  
" Duck" Steve pointed at the duck waddling, causing Kono to snort and Danny to roll his eyes.  
" Don't worry Brah, He grows on you" Kono said.  
" Yeah like fungus"

Danny and his new friends locked their bikes up on the rack just before the beach started. Danny wasn't thrilled about the whole beach thing, sand or the unprecedented number of pineapple or pineapple themed things he'd seen since he landed on the island. The walked up the beach to a bonfire, there was an honest to god pork roast, a full pig on a split. Danny wasn't to sure how he felt about that.

" Don't worry, there's hot dogs to be roasted on the fire, A little less exotic" came the accented voice of a man behind him. Danny couldn't really pin point it. But he knew it was from New York.

" Oh, thanks?"  
" Danny, Danny Messer. The beautiful one with curly hair over there is my wife Stella. She teaches literature over at the high school. She's hosted this for past few years. A little ways down by the shore line you'll find our son Mac. He's probably trying to crabs." That made Danny chuckle. 

" I'm a Danny to, you don't sound Hawaiian"  
" I'm a Staten Island boy, my family moved here when I got stationed at Pearl."  
" Jersey"  
" Well lets agree to only hate each other during hockey season."  
" Sounds fair."

" Danny who's your young friend?" Stella said as she came over. Wrapping an arm around her husband's back and resting her head on his shoulder. 

" Stel, this is Danny"  
" Well hello Danny, how are you?"  
" Honest answer?"  
" Honesty is the best policy." Stella said gently.  
" I miss my parents. But I made a couple new friends and Carson is well Carson. He's alright but it's not the same you know."  
" Oh sweetie" Stella said thinking nothing of pulling the boy in close and giving him a hug. Stella was the second person the really give him a hug since his parents died. She smelt like vanilla and flowers.  
" Thank you" he said as he stepped back.  
" Anytime Danny." Danny said as the man ruffled his hair.  
" Danny, I think we'll have to start calling you Dan when he's around." Stella said to her husband. Who simply nodded.

" Hey Danny" Kono yelled from further down the beach.  
" Get going kid, your friends await you" Danny said with a ridiculous bow and flourish in Kono's direction.  
" Thanks" Danny said as he ran off to join the group of kids.

They divided up in to teams to play football. Danny learned that Kono gave as good as she got and Steve had a serious arm. The were was another kid named Steve who was built like a brick house, but he said they called him Steven when ever little Steve was around. Little Steve swatted at him. He was senior, along with Mac who didn't look much like his parents. But his eyes were blue like Danny's so his looks could of skipped a generation. There was a kid named Tony who more or less sucked at football. He was apparently already a university junior and only 17. Then there was Clint and Natasha, Senior Steve called them a boxed set. You couldn't have one with out the other. Clint was 9th grader like him, while Natasha was in 11th grade. Then there was the boy named Don, Mac called him Donnie. The boy seemed to only let the older boy call him that, and nobody else. Don was a sophomore, but looked older than Steve and he was a bit taller. Danny thought Steve would probably end up taller than the other boy, Don was also really skinny. Don was pretty good at football, but the other boy seemed to be bit tired.

" Hey guys lets get, some grub" Mac said, after seeming shooting the other boy a glance.  
" I could eat" Kono answered, she was in Mac's grade.

All the kids made there way up to the logs around the bon fire, after helping themselves to side dishes of potato salad, greek salad, tomato cucumber salad or macaroni salad. Some grabbed chunks of ham from the pig or hot dogs. Danny had to admit, the food was great. Adult Danny even promised to get one of his platoon mates to bring some of Danny's favourite candy back from New Jersey. He was due leave in a couple weeks. Danny jumped so high when Carson's phone started vibrating he fell off the log, much to Steve's delight. He'd never felt a phone vibrate so hard.

" Hello"  
" 'Lo Danny, they just had a pretty big auto wreck. I don't think I'll make it home at all tonight or a good chunk of tomorrow. Can you see if Mac'll be able to stay the night and "

" Hold on?"  
" Uh, Mac Carson wants to know if you can stay over. Because he's not sure he'll even get home tonight."  
" MOM?"  
" That's alright, you boys can stay over at the house if you want."  
" Carson's TV is better" Mac said causing Stella to laugh.  
" OK, bring Danny around for breakfast tomorrow"

" Yeah Carson he can stay, good night"  
" Danny, remember 10:30 is bedtime."  
" Yes Carson" Danny said in the tone only a teenager could.  
" G'night son"

" Dad, can I take the truck?" Mac asked his dad.  
" Taking Don home?"  
" Yeah, and Danny came on his bike. It'd be easier than doing that in Mom's car."  
" Sure"  
" Thanks" Mac said hugging his parents goodnight. Stella hugged Don goodnight, planted a kiss on his cheek and said she'd see him in class on monday. Don would be able to take 11th grade lit, even though he was staying back in 10th this year. Stella pulled Danny in for a quick hug before sending the boys off.

" Danny just hop in the bed and I'll hand you your bike." Which Danny did. It turned out the older Danny drove a Ford F-150 in fire engine red. He jumped out of the bed and tripped in the sand.

" Watch that last step Jersey, it's a doozy" Don said with a smirk, taking Danny aback. It was the first thing he'd heard the other boy say the entire night. He'd started to think Don was maybe mute or something.

" Shot Gun" Don said as he climbed in the passenger seat. Danny climbed in the back, he sat in the middle of the bench so he could see both Mac and Don.

" So your from New Jersey?" Mac said  
" Yeah"  
" Chicago"  
" Your Dad said you guys were from Staten"  
" They are, but I'm not."  
" When I was 8, our family home burnt down. My parents never made it out." Danny could tell that a part of Mac still hurt for his parents, but it wasn't a weight.  
" But you call Danny and Stella Mom and Dad." Danny asked, confused.  
" Well they are Danny. They're my parents. They didn't replace the ones I lost, they were the ones I gained."  
" Oh, how did you end up with Stella and Danny?"

" Our house was close to Marine Corps base, I guess he heard something. Because one minute I'm in the corner, scared with no where left to run. When the window shatters. I couldn't see it, but I heard it and then I was being grabbed and carried out the window. It was Danny, Dad got me out. I don't know how he found me, what he heard. Because I remember I wasn't crying or screaming. I was frozen couldn't move. My whole house collapsed not even ten seconds later." Danny sat there listening, wrapped attention. Mac didn't sympathize, he understood.

" I remember, being carried, legs wrapped around Dad's waist and my arms around his neck. Coming around what was left of the house. I remember the trail of blood, one boot on and the other nowhere to be seen. Dad had used his boot to shatter the window, not even thinking to put it back on. His foot was cut up pretty good. When we came around the house, the fire fighters where there, the police, the paramedics and two bodies covered with sheets. I knew they belonged to my parents. I remember Dad tucking my head into the crook of his neck and saying I've got you. They didn't hear me, didn't know I was back there in my room. I would of been there second search casualty."

" That's, That's tough" was all Danny could say.

" Yeah, it was. Mom says I wouldn't let Dad go. That they had to remove all the glass and stitch his foot up with me sitting in his lap, face buried in his neck and treat my burns while I sat on his lap. I wouldn't even go to the bathroom unless I could see him through the door. I also apparently bit a few people from child social services when they tried to take me from Dad. Mom put her foot down and said they were doing more damage by trying to place me in a foster home and a judge signed off on it. The fu….."

" Sam those are my cookies!" Don interrupted, both Mac and Danny snorted. The other boy was sound asleep. Head lulling about. Mac reached over the centre console to rest his hand on Don's leg.

" He's got a problem, he'd an addict. Loves his cookies." Mac said, fondness evident in his voice. Danny wondered if Mac was like Carson. Mac pulled up to a house and gently shook Don, who woke up wondering where his batch of oatmeal raison cookies went.  
" Mom'll make some for you Donnie" Mac said as he pressed a kiss to Don's forehead.  
" Love you" Danny could just make out Don saying. Face buried in Mac's neck.  
" Love ya to, Go to bed Flack"  
" I'm going, I'm going….Night Jersey."  
" G'night"

Mac and Danny continued the drive in silence……" Are you like Carson?". Danny all but blurted out and Mac just lost it. The older boy was laughing, he hit the steering wheel for good measure. " Danny, there isn't nobody like Carson. But yeah, I like boys, but I love that boy". Mac said conviction in his voice. " Oh, he's nice. A little quiet though" Danny said.  
Mac could pick up on the honesty.

" He's usually more boisterous, has a unique way of commanding a space without dominating it. But he was sick, sick real bad for a year maybe even a little more. He's better now, but he's still gaining back all the muscle and physical endurance he lost. The doc says he'll be fit enough for the diving and cross-country seasons."

" Diving, he's insane."  
" Yes, yes he is."

Danny and Mac had already made it into Carson's house, taking no time at all to raid the cupboards for some milk and cookies.

" We can blame Flack for this right?" Danny said pointing at the cookies.  
" It's probably is fault anyway." Mac said with a chuckle.  
" Play any sports or anything at your last school?"  
" Not really, I got kicked off the baseball team at my old school."  
" I'm captain of the baseball team, Do you short shop?"  
" I short stop"  
" Good, practice is on Tuesdays after school"  
" I don't even have a glove though"  
" You can have Don's, he has to get a new one anyways. His hands got bigger while he was sick and he didn't really get to use the one he already had. He only really used it to play catch."  
" He won't mind?"  
" Nah, I just text him. He said I woke him up, said he'll bring the glove to school on monday, but you gotta watch the hockey game with him on tv."  
" Sweet."  
" Damn it's 10:45, Danny I guess you should probably get washed up and ready for bed."  
" Yeah, thanks Mac. You need a t-shirt or some sleep pants? I can raid Carson's pyjamas drawer for you?"  
" I'm good, I raided my Dad's hold all on the way in."  
" Night Mac."  
" Ya you too" Mac said, all while stripping out of his clothes and into the USMC issued sleep pants he borrowed from his dad.

Danny took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and used the toilet before crossing the hall into his room. He stopped at the door and yelled down the stairs. " Need a blanket and pillow Mac?" to which Mac replied in the negative. It turned out Mac was perfectly content with the quilt Carson kept over the back of the sofa and using Carson's stuffed Homer Simpson as a pillow.

Danny crawled in his bed, and texted Carson. Before rolling over and falling asleep.

Carson had just finished one surgery, and he was already prepping for the next when his phone buzzed. He quickly checked, it was a text from Danny.

' Mac n I had milk and cookies.  
Got a bit late, he had to drop his boyfriend Don off first.  
G'night' 

Carson smiled, pleased the boy was making some friends. Stella had called to tell him, the boys might miss Danny's curfew. Carson wouldn't fault Danny for that. She'd let him know she would see to it Danny had a good breakfast. Carson liked the Messer bunch. Carson sighed put his phone away and scrubbed in for the next surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading.


	6. What's With Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is curious about Don, there is something different about him and he can't put his finger on it. But he sure learns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, college keeps me busy but I've finally updated. You'll learn a bit about Don, why he's quiet and exactly how sick he was/ still is.

Carson was exhausted, it was 3:45 in the morning and he'd just gotten through the door. The consult had turned into a 15 hour shift. He spared a fond smile at the Taylor boy before righting the quite that had fallen to the floor. Carson slipped the wallet from the boy's fingers and placed it on the on the table after peaking at the picture it had been opened to. With Mac squared away, and in no danger of falling from the sofa he went upstairs. He looked in on Danny and chuckled at the impossible burrito he'd turned himself into and then continued on to his own room. Thankful he'd brushed his teeth and showered at the hospital he flopped onto the bed.

Danny woke up to the smell of something, he wasn't sure what but it was good. He turned into the kitchen and found Stella checking something in the oven, and Don seemed to be frying eggs. 

" Uh Morning?" Danny said just a hit of confusion.  
' Hey kid, We figured Carson would be starving and decided to make breakfast here" Dan said from the couch where he and Mac were watching Sunday morning cartoons. Danny shrugged before taking a seat on one of the armchairs. He was quickly learning things here, were a heck of a lot different than they were in Jersey. 

" So Danny, have you decided on any classes yet?" Stella asked, as she pulled out fresh cinnamon rolls from the oven, while simultaneously glaring at Don. Just daring the boy to try and take one before breakfast was served. Mac gave Don a fond look, before turning his attention back to whatever was happening on the Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show.  
" Not really, I know I want to get into art class, and probably a literature class"  
" Oh arts good, take lit you'll probably get mom. Try and get 4th period lunch. Stevie, Kono, Donnie and I all have 4th for lunch."  
" OK, uh do you always make breakfasts like this?" Danny said as he looked at a giant spread of fried eggs, bacon, cinnamon buns, breakfast hash, orange juice, apple juice, tea, coffee, milk and chocolate milk.  
" Only on weekends, during the week Dan usually eats on base and Mac is a creature of habit and has two slices of toast, with butter and raspberry jelly." Stella said  
" Unless Donnie stays the night" Dan said while waggling his eyebrows   
" DAD!" a red faced Mac screamed.  
" Oh don't be a prude, I was 18 once too"  
" Daniel!" Stella admonished as smacked her husband upside the head. 

" Food" everyone laughed at the garbled word from a very haggard looking doctor.  
" Rough night?" Dan asked  
Dan got no reply as Carson sat at the hardly used dining table and rest his head on the wooden surface. Danny sat at the foot of the table, while Stella and Dan sat together on side, Mac and Don on the other. The group ate quietly, just enjoying their food.

" Thanks for staying over last night Mac" Carson  
" No problem, I had cheesecake in the middle of the night, played some Call of Duty in the basement, it was a win win" Mac said while polishing off the rest of Don's food, after the boy pushed the plate away in favour of resting his head on the table.  
" You feeling alright Donnie?" Mac said rubbing a soothing circles on the young boy's back.  
" Fine Mac" Don said around the thermometer Carson had shoved under his tongue.  
A few minutes later Carson read the results.  
" Mac why don't you take him home and tuck him in. He's probably got the flu thats been going around, he's running a bit of a fever, but just to be on the safe side. Get this filled and I want him to take one of these 3 times a day for two weeks."

" I'll make sure he takes them Dr. Beckett." Mac said, and Carson knew he would. Carson smiled as the older boy put his arm around Don, kissed him on the forehead and ushered him out.

" We'll take our leave no Doc" Dan said as gave Carson a nod and ruffled Danny's hair.  
" Thanks for having yourselves over for breakfast and cooking." Carson said as he gave Stella a hug and saw them out.

" Help me with the dishes Danny"  
"Sure"

Both Danny and Carson washed the dishes that wouldn't load into the dishwasher. On the last dish Carson asked the boy about the barbecue.

" Have fun last night?"  
" Yeah, Dan has a Marine in his platoon that's from Jersey. He's going to bring me back some Jersey candy. We played football and there was a pig on a split and that was kinda weird." Danny said.

" Roast pig is pretty common at big summer parties on the island. It was weird at first, but I got used not it. It's actually not that bad."

" Says the man who probably eats haggis"

" I do lad, and you'll be trying it when me mum visits." Carson said

" Oh Goodie"

Carson could sense the wheels in Danny's head turning.

" Something on your mind kid"

" Yeah, sorta whats with Don?" Danny asked.

" Grab your chocolate milk, we'll talk on the Lanai" 

" The what?"

" The back porch" Carson said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, and waited for Danny to follow him.

For awhile he just let the cool ocean breeze hit his face as he watched over the ocean. This was the main reason he picked this house when he came to Hawaii a few years ago. After a minute he turned around to face Danny and lifted himself onto the Lanai's railing.

" Now Danny, what I'm about to tell you goes no further than here. It's not playground conversation do you understand me." Carson said, eyes fixed on the boy sitting in the chair in front of him.

" I won't tell nobody"

" Alright, Last october Don got sick. He hadn't been feeling good for most of the previous month. He didn't have much of an appetite, when he apparently used to eat a lot. Simple cuts and scraps would bleed more than normal and his gums seemed to always bleed from brushing his teeth. He was having trouble with his stomach. One day I believe it was the art teacher found him curled into a ball on one of the benches in the cafeteria and promptly brought him in. After a battery of tests and four spinal taps he was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia" 

" Whoa" Was all Danny could say.

" Now ALL itself is a pretty common cancer in children and teens, Don was diagnosed with a rarer form of the disease. 

" What happened?"

" Well Don was treated first with a really aggressive chemotherapy regime for the first month and a half. It was pretty rough and Mac become a fixture in the children's oncology ward. Mac can pitch a bitch, because he learned from the best so most of the staff just left him be. You're treated as a paediatric patient until you turn 18. At that point most of leukaemia went into remission. They released Don after 3 months in the hospital, with a strict medication regime, and schedule for doctors appointments but he the leukaemia returned with a vengeance four months later and went right back into the hospital. He got hit with another intense and aggressive round of chemo, he was throwing up multiple times per-day and ended up having a special set of dental guards made to fit hit teeth so the acids from all the vomit wouldn't destroy them. After three months and a bone marrow translate he was in remission again, but kept in the hospital for five. He was discharged about for months ago. He's still on a maintenance regime of chemotherapy to ensure all traces of the leukaemia have been destroyed."

" So that's why he seems kind of tire all the time, and why you automatically gave Mac a prescription to fill out?"

" Yes Danny, things that you'd normally just tell somebody to weather at home with a bottle of gatorade, you don't with somebody like Don. His white blood cell count is still a bit under normal so we want to keep him as infection free as possible and he managed to not have any of his hair fall out with Chemo or radiation."

" Wow he's a tough son of a bitch."

" langauge Danny, anyways it's Sunday and I'd like to you to clean and vacuum your bedroom. Then later you can invite Steve over and we'll go to the movies." Carson said.

" Ok Carson"

Danny went inside and Carson sprawled in the vacated chair and punched in Stella's number. He should probably tell me he kissed and told with Danny. But Carson doubted Danny would treat Don any different. Carson was still beat so you he decided the back porch as as good a place as any for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment i love hearing from you all


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has quite a bit of Mac, Stella and Danny (Dan) in it. Dan and Stella are Carson's best friends so they play an important part to this story as does Don ( Donnie) Flack. This chapter also deals with the Messer's feelings in regards to Danny.
> 
> Thanks So much for Reading.

Stella had just hung up after talking to Carson. She needed to talk to Mac. The boy deserved a heads up. She couldn’t fault Carson for satiating Danny’s honest curiosity. Stella was confident that young Danny would be fine; after all, the boy seemed very adaptable.

Stella poked her head into the garage. She stopped to admire the muscles in her husband’s back. Danny was busy replacing a blown gasket on his motorcycle and whatever else he was tinkering with.

“ Danny”  
“ Hey Babe” the marine said while accidentally smearing a streak of grease across his cheek when he smacked at a mosquito.  
“ Have you seen Mac?”  
“ He came through here about an hour ago; he said something about homework. He looked kind of tired, think somebody had a bit to much fun running amuck at Carson’s”  
“ Do you have any idea what you’d like for dinner tonight?” Stella figured she’d kill two birds with one stone.  
“ hmmm stir fry?” Danny didn’t really feel like eating a full heavy meal.  
“ Sounds great, don’t forget to put your toys away when you’re done playing.” Stella said all while dodging the towel Danny was trying to snap at her.

Stella picked up the basket of Mac’s clean laundry on her way upstairs. He mostly did his own, but from time to time she’d take care of it. She made her way upstairs and down the hall before pausing at his door. His door was mostly closed so she knocked, when she got no answer she let herself in. Mac had a flip sign on his door that said come in we’re open or sorry we’re closed on it. A gift from Danny after her husband had walked right in on more than he ever wanted to see.

Mac had his headphones plugged into his amp and he was playing his bass; his homework long forgotten on his desk. The boy was leaning against his headboard and hadn’t even noticed her. She smiled before popping his headphones off his head.  
“ Give it a rest Slash, can I talk to you for a moment.” Stella asked, delighting in her son’s scrunched up face. He hated kiss.  
“ Mom, he doesn’t even play bass”  
“ I know sweetie” Stella said settling on her son’s bed and leaning against the headboard herself.  
“ What’d you want to talk about?” Mac said absently playing with his bass’ strings.  
“ Carson told Danny about Don earlier today.”  
“ oh” was all Mac said as he tilted his head to rest on her shoulder  
“ Sweetie you alright?” Stella said as she stilled Mac’s restless fingers with her hand. Mac was fiercely protective of the younger boy. Stella thought they were the cutest together.  
“ Yeah, Danny probably would of figured it on his own, or heard something from somebody at school. This way he’s got good information, the right information.”

“ I’ll call Carson and let him know. He seemed genuinely upset that he’d divulged your story before you could.” Stella said, causing Mac to snort.

“ He’s so damn noble about things, it’s ok I’ll call him. See if Danny wants a ride to school tomorrow.” Mac said, half sprawled across his mother’s lap guitar lying beside him. Mac was squirming trying to avoid the offending digits that where trying to tickle him.

“ Alright baby boy, we’re having dinner at 7:00pm “  
“ OK Mom, oh and Donnie says his Dad is cooking, he can’t subject himself to that for dinner and lunch tomorrow.” Mac read from the text he’d received from Donnie earlier.  
“ Text him back, let him know I’ll pack you a lunch for him too.”  
“ Clearly you love him more than me” Mac said voice laced with mirth. Who couldn’t love Donnie?

Stella pushed Mac off her legs before heading out to get started with dinner and making a mental note to get another set of bedding for Mac that wasn’t so bland.

Mac polished off the rest of his chemistry homework, and made a note that his world history project was due in two weeks. He skyped with Donnie for a bit and then called Carson.

 

“ Dr. Beckett” came Carson crisp Scottish accent. Mac, Donnie and Tony always tried to get him to tell them scary stories in the dark because of it.

“ Hello doc, it’s all good that you told Danny, better from you than school yard gossip.”

“ Oh thank you son. How’s Donnie?”  
“ Looking better, I skyped with him earlier. Does Danny want a ride to school tomorrow?” Mac asked.  
“ I’ll check, I think he said he was riding bikes with Steve.”  
“ Yeah, Steve’s not going to be at school tomorrow.”  
“ Oh my has something happened, did he hurt his arm further?” Carson asked very seriously all doctor coming to the forefront.  
“ Oh nothing like that, he managed to trip and fall into a patch of poison ivy.”  
“ That boy! Hold on a second”

“DANNY, STEVE’S NOT GOING TO SCHOOL. DO YOU WANT A DRIVE FROM MAC? ” Carson yelled from his wee office.  
“ OK” Danny yelled down from his room. He was working on his latest drawing and making sure he had everything that he would need for school tomorrow. Danny found himself really wanting to start out on the right foot at school this time.

 

____________________________________

If anyone would like to know. Mac's bedroom is done in two tone grey stripes. He has his guitars on wall mounts. His beside table on the left is really an amplifier and the one on the right is a mini fridge meant to look like an amp.  
He keeps a framed picture of him and Donnie on top of the mini fridge so he can look at it when he can't sleep. Above his desk his a cork board with pictures of his friends, family and few of his Dad's pictures from being deployed in afghanistan. Mac has a queen size bed, but his bedding is just regular old blue plaid. He also has New York Rangers and Chicago Blackhawks sock monkeys on his bed because they reminded him of him and Don when he bought them. He's got an IKEA expedit with bins instead of a regular dresser.

I figure a teenager/ young adult's bedroom says a lot about them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am so sorry it's taken me so long to pen an update for this. However we encounter Danny's first day of school. We also meet Mr. Lorne, the handsome art teacher. We learn more about Mac and Don, and more tidbits about Danny. Which are all leading into a very Steve centric chapter down the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me

Danny woke up to the sound of his alarm, and promptly whacked at it until the incessant buzzing stopped. He rolled back over, and fell asleep once more. It was way to early for this. He awoken 15 minutes later, when a far too awake Carson shook him senseless with his too thick Scottish morning accent.

“Wake up lad, ya don’t want ta be late on your first day.” Danny grumbled but he got up and started moving.

Carson, content that Danny was up went to fry up some quick eggs and toast for the boy. Today was one of the few days off that Carson had this month. He’d eat later. He answered the door when Mac knocked.

“Hi Dr. Beckett is Danny ready yet?”  
“He’ll be a few morning minutes, would you like some coffee?”  
“Yes, please.” 

Mac and Carson sat down and enjoyed their coffee, while Danny ran around upstairs gathering his things.

“Where’s Don?” Carson inquired it was very rare to see the boy’s separated.  
“Oh he got cleared to star diving with the school team again. He’s at practice. He’s so happy. You should have seen the look on his face.”

“I can only imagine how much he’s missed the rather insane sport. That is good to here.” Carson said while taking his second cup for the morning.

Danny came thundering down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
“Hi Mac, Thanks for the ride.”  
“No problem, but if you want a ride home we’re sitting in the back.”   
“OK sure.”  
Mac and Danny bolted out the door, only to be halted by Carson’s exasperated voice.  
“Danny” he called from the door, with Danny’s backpack swinging by it’s hook on the man’s fingers.   
“Uh Thanks” Danny said sheepishly as they made their way into Stella’s blue Chevy Malibu.  
“Dad drove Mom in to work, so she’s driving home and Donnie is coming to hence Backseat” The older boy said as way of explanation.  
“Oh alright.”

They both made some comfortable small talk, about the hockey games on the mainland. Mac wasn’t really into Hockey beyond checking the stats so he could indulge his boyfriend. They walked about baseball as well. Danny would be allowed a late walk on try-out with the team. Mac, and another boy from the team where going to help him out and warm him up before the try-out. Danny was pretty excited.

Danny practically chocked on thin air, when they pulled up were met with a dripping wet Don, wearing nothing but an illegally small speedo. 

“WHY!!!!!!!!” Danny said causing the other boys to laugh.  
“Dive team uniform, not my choice” Don hated the speedo, he always felt like his balls and everything else was going to pop out over the Speedo’s waist it was so tiny. Mac on the other hand, he loved the uniform.  
“My condolences, but why are you here, in well that?”  
“Mac has my essay, I left it there. I needed it before he heads to Chem. What class do you have?”  
“I have art, we Mr. Lorne. “  
“Oh, me too. Hey can you hold my essay, while I go back to the locker room and change. We could go to class together”  
“Sure, that sounds good.” Danny said taking the essay from Mac when he said good bye to head for his own busy day of 12th grade high school courses.”

Danny read some of Don’s essay, and understood basically none of it. Other than he seemed to be a really gifted literature student. Ten minutes later the other boy came back and they headed for class.

They both walked in…

“Hey new kid, I would hang around with Don Faggy over there. You might get slipped the dick.”

Don just looked toward the ceiling and headed toward his seat. Danny didn’t quite no what to do between take an empty seat, or try punching the tool box for running his mouth.

“David, my classroom is a safe space…for all of my students. The Principal is expecting you.” Mr. Lorne said.

“Why you defending the faggot Mr. Lorne, his kind isn’t welcome here. Your former military step in line.” The Art teacher’s eye twitched.

“That’s enough David, Out…. now” 

“What the fuck Mr. Lorne”

“That’s Major Lorne, now I’ll ask you again, remove yourself from my classroom and head to the principal’s office; or you will be removed from it” Mr. Lorne said ice and fire in his tone. David stormed out of the class room bitching about injustices.

Danny was still standing to the side of the classroom as the teacher came toward him.  
“ I’m sorry you had to witness that on your first day.” He told Danny quietly, in a tone so different from the one he’d just used.   
“Why don’t you grab the seat next to Don, Carter is on vacation and he can take the seat by Sierra when he gets back.”  
“Ok”  
“I’m Mr. Lorne, you must be Danny.”  
“Hi.” Danny said before heading over to Don.

Mr. Lorne cleared his throat.   
“Class, we have a new student and his name is Danny. He just transferred from the mainland. Please make him feel welcome. Today’s class will be a free drawing period. You’re only parameters are that it has to be a landscape scenery image. How you actualize this is up to you. You will however be responsible for writing a 450-word composition about your piece, what it means to you, and why you chose to go in the direction you did. I also want to see the black & white non-coloured version in your sketch book before you leave. Tomorrow I expect to see the pretty version with colour. Danny, I’ll get you a sketchbook, and some drawing pencils.”

“It’s ok I have my own pencils, but I could use a sketchbook.”  
“You got it.”

He caught the sketchbook that was tossed his way and started to draw. He and donned talked occasionally. They were both working on very different things.

“Wow” Don said as he peered over at Danny’s page.  
“You’re good, not high school good, but actually good, good” Danny laughed.  
“Thanks, I like yours too.”

Class was over before Danny knew it. He found he liked his art class, and he couldn’t remember the last time he truly enjoyed school. He brought hit three quarter finished drawing up to the teacher’s desk.

Evan Lorne, stopped to look at the piece it was very good. In ways it reminded him of his own Atlantis series. As though it could its own extension of the city from a different time, through the eyes of a child. There was something innocent, and a bit somber. It was original, within it’s similarities.

“This, is very good Danny. Can you tell me a bit about it.?”  
“Uh sure, it’s a city I remember from when I was little. I don’t know maybe 4th grade. I wandered away from my parents in the city and walked into I don’t know if it was an art gallery. Whatever it was, I wasn’t supposed to be there. There was a naked girl with her everything out in the open. But I saw a bunch of paintings, of a city. They all flowed. It was pretty cool. I always wanted to be in the city. It just always stuck. I don’t know who the artist is though.” Danny said, surprised at how easy the words came out.

“New Jersey?”   
“Yeah.”  
“Alright, the series was called Atlantis. Here I want you to have this.” Evan said reaching into his bottom desk drawer, and handing it to Danny.  
Danny looked at it, it was an interior with a big ring, with symbols on it. However, it looked exactly like the city that Danny remembers.   
“Your?”  
“Yeah, I am. I haven’t done an Atlantis painting in years. It was supposed to be an entire galaxy. That’s the Stargate, it’ll take you anywhere you want to do when you dial in the gate address. Keep painting, and growing and maybe you’ll figure out where it goes.”  
“Wow, Thank You.”  
“C ya Don” Danny called over his shoulder as he headed for Math class. Don have English next.

“Flack, a moment of your time please.”  
“Is there something wrong with my drawing, I know I’m not any good artistically.”  
“Actually your one of my most improved students, and you’re demonstrating three-point perspective very well. I actually want to tell you, I’m proud of how you didn’t react to David’s taunts today. It was very mature. I will be speaking with his parents tonight. It’s not always easy being the out gay kid, but it will get better. If you need anything, my door is always open.”

At Don’s comically blank look, like he didn’t even know how to process what he was being told. 

“I’m an art teacher, with a Prius and good eyebrows…. you do the math kid. Now off you go to English.”

Both Don and Danny headed off to the rest of their days with better outlooks on the future. While Evan sat back in his chair and dreamed of the charming blue eyed Scottish doctor who had fixed his MCL six months ago. 

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks feel free to Comment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks So much for reading, please feel free to leave some comments and feedback.


End file.
